Loving You
by prettiful pout
Summary: Short and Sweet. Greg has a little thing for Nick and stragely finds Nick not putting up that much of a struggle. NickGreg. Short story. Not going to be many chapters. R&R If time


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI except for any original character that I decide to through in and there is going to be no original character in this fic sadly. Sorry! 

a/n: I just got this idea and had to get it out of my head so here it is! Kind of cheesy. At least that's what I think…We're all entitled to our own opinions. 

**Loving You**

"**Loving you, isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be stronger, But baby you're the right kind of wrong…" I sing the song that has been stuck in my head all day and curse myself for it. Damn that cheesy pop music! And damn that stupid Coyote Ugly movie that I can't seem to stop repeatedly watching.**

**I hear a tap on the glass of my lab and smile as Nick invites himself in. "Hey Greggo! What's going on? Got them results for me yet? I know I'm your favourite customer." Nick grinned devilishly and I just had to laugh out loud. Damn he was sexy when he pretended to flirt with me!**

"**Of course I have those results for you Nicky, you're the only person that's dropped anything off to me all day." I smile cheerfully at him in my usual matter and take a sip from my cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee. Damn this stuff is bloody good!**

**Nick gratefully accepts the file folder from my out-stretched hand and if I wasn't completely sure that Nick was straighter than a linear slope, I would have thought that his hand lingered ontop of mine for a moment longer than propriety called for. I blush and turn quickly away from him. I've loved Nick since the day that we met and everytime that he comes around me and plays around in his whole, 'Best Friend,' manor, it tears my heart in two. Oh well. I let out a sigh and plop down in my chair behind my desk of lab evidence that needs processing. **

**I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump nearly out of my skin when I hear a sexy male voice at the back of my neck. "You alright Greggo? You seem kind of stressed."**

**I turn my head around to look Nick in the eyes. What's he up to? When he begins to massage the back of my neck and shoulders I release a slight shuddering shiver. Damn that feels good!**

"**You feel so tense. Just relax Greggo. You can be however you want around me. I hold no expectations." Nick says to me, causing a new onslaught of shivers to race through my spine.**

**I finally relax and just sit there as Nick expertly untenses my sore muscles. After a while he pulls away and tells me that he should be going. I don't want him to go but what can I say? Hell! I'm the Greggo! I can think of something! Improv! "Have diner with me tomorrow night Nicky, at my place. It may not look like it but I can cook pretty damn well. What do you say?"**

**Nick smiles rakishly at me before giving me his answer. "Sure thing. We'll leave together after work tomorrow. I'll drive."**

**I'm so happy I can barely stand it! "Great! It's a date then!" I freeze, my hand flying to mouth as I realize what I just said and how I can't take it back now. I wait for the hateful glare that reads, 'Get away from me you damn faggot!' But no look comes. Nick only smiles and nods his head in agreement.**

"**It's a date." And then he turns to leave the lab. I sigh in relief, but my head jerks in Nick's direction when I hear him singing softly to himself. "Loving you, Isn't really something I should do, Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be stronger, But baby you're my right kind of wrong."**

"**Oh god," I groan, "Nick! You could have told me you heard me!" I cry, feeling the heat of a blush creep its way up my neck to rest on my cheeks.**

"**Awe Greg, now where would be the fun in that?" Nick grins at me before opening the door to leave. "See you tomorrow!"**

"**Ya ya ya." I grumble, turning back to the work I should have finished hours ago.**

The End!

I hope you liked it! If you R&R I might just write another little something like this… 


End file.
